Battifolage, réflexions et autres inutilités
by Waders
Summary: Ficclet 6 : La communication, c'est important, dans un couple. Ensuite, ce n'est peut-être pas toujours concluant, surtout entre eux deux, quand Mokona n'est pas dans le coin.
1. Chapter 1

Titre : Mokona, parties en tous genres et autres curiosités.

Auteur : Wad, à vot' service les gens !

Raiting : T.

Disclaimer : tous les personnages appartiennent aux Clamp.

Genre : Bon, euh... Humour, je pense. Yaoi. Gaffe.

* * *

La relation de Kurogané et Fye avait été en soi très surprenante et attendue à la fois.

Il y avait trop d'indices, trop de sous-entendus et trop de faux-fuyants pour que cela n'arrive pas un jour. C'est juste que Shaolan et Sakura aient été un peu surpris par l'élan (soudain, très soudain) qui les avait encouragé à franchir le pas.

Pendant toute la soirée qui avait suivit une altercation assez musclée contre divers démons, les deux n'avaient donc pas pipé mot jusqu'à l'auberge. Et même une fois là-bas, surtout pour le ninja pour qui le simple fait de le tenir par la main lui demandait un effort surhumain – et il s'en passait donc.

Mais c'était quand même arrivé, point à la ligne, et Kurogané déclarait un peu marmonnant qu'il assumerait tout ce qu'il faisait.

Et qu'il assumerait aussi le fait de trancher la gorge à la boule de poils qui sautillait autour d'eux s'il elle n'arrêtait pas de lui balancer mots mignons, bisous ou autres gamineries envoyées par Yuko.

Donc, en résumé, ce qui devait arriver arriva, mais le pire restait sans doute à venir, car le problème quand on voyage avec deux enfants, c'est les enfants. Logique. Et pour leurs petits yeux remplis de pudeur (les yeux de Mokona qui par la même occasion sont parfois ceux de la sorcière précédemment citée ne sont pas compris dans le lot), on se tient bien et on évite tout acte déplacé. Ça, c'était plutôt à Fye qu'il fallait le dire : attendre que les gosses soient couchés est préférable. C'est la raison pour laquelle le ninja finissait toujours par coucher les gamins à huit heures, et que eux finissaient par jouer au cartes en attendant que le sommeil vienne, n'osant pas aller chercher un verre d'eau à la cuisine de peur de ce qu'ils pourraient y trouver.

Cependant, pour ceux qui auraient des pensées déplacées, n'allez pas croire que tout allait parfaitement bien dans le meilleur des mondes (et vous devez sans doute comprendre de quel monde je parle), parce qu'il y avait dans le couple un étalon noir. Non, en fait c'était plus un poney, vu la taille, et c'était carrément blanc. Mais dire qu'il y avait un poney blanc n'est pas très impressionnant. Dire que Mokona se faisait une joie de faire sur un petit cahier un compte rendu de chaque faits et gestes, et quels gestes, des deux amants l'est beaucoup plus.

Ainsi au bout de la deux ou troisième partie de Mistigri, Shaolan et Sakura pouvaient entendre Kurogané sortir de sa chambre en hurlant après la créature, et s'ils osaient ouvrir la porte et prendre le risque de se prendre un coup de sabre perdu de la bataille, il l'aurait vu torse nu, chemise en main (Kurogané, pas la peluche), et souvent Fye qui riait derrière sa propre porte, en peignoir, kimono, ou même enroulé dans un drap.

Donc ça ne pouvait pas durer.

Il y avait toujours un élément perturbateur, et les deux adolescents décidèrent de laisser leur chance à cette paire malchanceuse, et pour ça, il faudrait employer les moyens forts. A savoir occuper suffisamment Mokona.

Le commando fut lancé un samedi soir, et la jeune fille et son ami sortirent donc, peluche sous le bras, bien heureux d'avoir fait leur B.A. du jour ;

- Tu sais, Mokona, ce n'est pas très gentil de faire ça à Mr Fye et à Mr Kurogané… dit Sakura en s'adressant à son sac – sous-entendu bien sûr que la bestiole était dedans.

- C'est vrai. Il faut apprendre à les laisser tranquilles un petit peu… souffla Shaolan.

Mokona ne répondit pas. Les deux en déduirent qu'il devait somnoler, et ce n'était pas plus mal.

Kurogané et Fye étaient enfin seuls.

Dans un coin de la chambre, caché sous un jean qui avait été envoyé valser quelques instants plus tôt, à côté d'une veste orange et de ce qu'il pensait être un t-shirt, une étrange bête observait sur le lit en face d'elle les mouvements de la couette, ou de temps à autre d'un pied qui dépassait.

Puis, tout fier, il déclara, pour lui-même mais sans doute plus pour longtemps :

- Une des 108 techniques de Mokona ! Clonage !

* * *

Free talk :

Comment ça je suis inspirée pour les choses inutiles ?

Comment ça j'ai d'autres choses à faire ?

Comment ça j'ai d'autres idées XD ?

Et oui, je faute, je faute. Mais je me remets à bosser aux autres priorités après, promis.

Première fiction TRC de ce qui sera un recueil. J'ai peur, vlà XD Comme à chaque fois que je poste sur un nouveau fandom ! (Et sans bêta T-T, j'ai du faire plein de fautes...).

See you soon ? J'espère que ça vous a plus... insérer ici moment de stress

Wadou !


	2. Chapter 2

Titre : Préférences, idées reçues et autres habitudes à perdre.

Auteur : Wad', à vot' service !

Raiting : RAS.

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages sont à Clamp.

Bêta-lecture : Hayaateuh.

* * *

Kurogane n'en a pas l'air, mais il aime pas mal de choses.

Il aime les mangas de « sa collection personnelle », et ça Mokona en a fait l'expérience en essayant de les toucher. Note à part, le don des langues de la boule de poils marche aussi pour la lecture.

Kurogane aime se battre, ça, c'est évident, tout le monde le sait.

Il essaye tout le temps de devenir plus fort et s'il tue quelqu'un qui ne l'était pas, tant pis pour lui, il fallait y penser avant. Il avait pensé à tracer un trait à chaque victime sur l'un des murs de sa chambre mais pour finir, ça ressemblait d'avantage à une tapisserie rayée et il avait abandonné l'idée. Et la princesse Tomoyo n'aurait pas été contente, aussi.

Kurogane aime boire.

Et il a une sacrée descente. Il faut dire qu'un ninja qui tient mal l'alcool, c'était pas très classe. Et il lui arrive de boire seul de temps à autre, car, contrairement à tous les abrutis qui picolent en groupe, il n'a pas à aller coucher tous les poivrots lui-même. Il a beau être grand et fort, il ne faut pas non plus pousser le bouchon trop loin, sans mauvais jeu de mots.

Kurogane, même s'il ne le dirait pas de façon si niaise, aime la vie en général.

Il la protège coûte que coûte et sait que c'est la chose la plus important qui soit. C'est sans doute ça qui le rend si fort. Et surtout, il ne peut pas encadrer ceux qui la négligent, et il l'a déjà dit. Mais il sait faire la différence entre ceux qui ne veulent pas et ce qui ne peuvent pas. Et dans le deuxième cas, il est là pour ça, c'est son côté chevaleresque qui ressort malgré lui.

Kurogane... ne sait pas vraiment ce qu'il pense de Fye.

Une chose est sûre, il l'énerve. Il lui rappelle un peu trop Mokona, à s'agiter tout le temps et à le taquiner, sauf que lui est peut-être un peu plus grand – mais pas forcément plus lourd, c'est ça qui est étonnant. Il n'est pas vraiment expérimenté pour savoir s'il apprécie quelqu'un ou non, et de toutes façons on dirait que Fye ne veut surtout pas qu'il s'attache à lui.

Alors rien que pour lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce, il aimerait bien essayer, un jour.

Fye n'en a pas l'air, mais en fait il aime peu de choses.

La lecture ne l'a jamais vraiment attiré : rester des heures assis n'est pas vraiment son fort, il ressent toujours le besoin de se lever et d'aller se dégourdir les jambes au bout d'un quart d'heure (et ça a le don d'en éreinter certains). De toutes façons, il avait passé assez de temps à bouquiner des grimoires étant jeune, il en avait lu pour deux.

Fye n'aime pas se battre, ça, c'est évident, tout le monde le sait.

Alors il esquive. Il évite toujours de combattre, et ne prend du coup aucun dégât. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que ce serait une technique si efficace, vu qu'avec son habileté et son endurance, l'adversaire finissait toujours par s'épuiser (ou alors quelqu'un finissait par arriver et interrompre son ballet en tranchant gentiment la gorge de son vis-à-vis). Il n'aurait jamais pensé non plus que l'esquive serait aussi sa façon de vivre.

Fye n'aime pas spécialement boire.

Certes, il boit quand même, et beaucoup, mais à l'origine il avait essayé de boire pour oublier, comme beaucoup de personnes le font. Ironie du sort, il était plutôt résistant à l'alcool, et du coup, il n'y parvenait pas. Alors il buvait avec une personne, au moins c'était déjà plus drôle.

Fye n'aime pas sa vie.

Il n'aime pas la vie en général. Il aimerait bien recommencer à rêver, un peu comme avant, avoir un tant soit peu d'ambition, quelque chose qui le maintienne parmi le monde des vivants, mais en vain. Il sait qu'à cause de ça, il a déjà un pied dans la tombe. Et il y a bien un individu qui l'ait remarqué, et Fye essaye de se répéter que ça ne changera rien.

Non, vraiment, il avait beau garder son sourire en permanence, rien ne le passionnait réellement, mais il ne détestait rien non plus. Il était las.

Mais il aime bien Kurogane, et c'est déjà beaucoup. Beaucoup trop.

Parce que contrairement à lui, quand il aime, c'est totalement.

Et... Il commençait à croire qu'il allait haïr ça.

Free talk :

Merci à tous pour vos commentaires, ça m'a fait plaisir sachant que c'était ma première fiction TRC...

Yuka, le drabble/Ficclet ? sur le thème "jalousie" arrivera, bientôt j'espère ! Et faîtes comme elle, n'hésitez pas, lancez vos idées de défis, je suis du genre accro à ce genre de chose :) .

Sur ce ! J'espère que cette ficclet là vous a plu... j'ai tendance à interpréter, souvent...

Waders.


	3. Chapter 3

Titre : Otakus, beaux profils, et autres ressemblances.

Auteur : Wad', à vot' service.

Raiting : K+

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Clamp.

Bêta-lecture : Hayaaateuh. Et un grand merci à Benny (booh booh !) qui déteste le yaoï et qui a pourtant voulu lire mon texte et m'a donné un avis bien utile. Luv ya !

* * *

- Qu'est ce que c'est que ce pays de merde ?

Fye ricana et Sakura dit gentiment que Kurogane n'était pas obligé de la porter sur son épaule comme ça, même si elle ne marchait pas très vite avec ses chaussures. Il faut dire que même Shaolan, avec toute la volonté dont il était capable pour la princesse, n'aurait pas pu échapper aux groupes de personnes qui les poursuivaient.

- C'est un peu comme chez Yûko ! répondit Mokona en sautillant.

- Moins fort, Mokona, ou on va se faire repérer, chuchota Fye en lui grattant la tête.

Tout en se faisant, il observait le coin de rue, voir si la voie était libre.

- Hyuu, je crois qu'on les a semés.

- J'espère bien, fit le ninja en posant la jeune fille à terre.

Et en sortant avec précaution, il prirent la rue principale pour trouver un endroit où loger cette nuit. Sakura emprunta la casquette de son ami qu'elle enfila en tenant la visière.

- Il n'empêche que je me demande pourquoi toutes ces personnes en avaient après Sakura-san.

En fait, quelques minutes plus tôt, la jeune demoiselle s'était faite aborder par toute une horde d'ado pré-pubères, vieux effrayants et d'autres personnes assez bruyantes, qui prétextèrent n'importe quoi pour la toucher, prendre une photo avec elle ou qu'elle marque quelque chose sur un bout de papier.

La question demeurait : pourquoi ?

Fye, qui était sans doute le plus observateur, pointa la devanture d'un kiosque du doigt.

- On a la réponse.

D'un seul geste les trois têtes se tournèrent vers la petite boutique.

Sur plusieurs magasines s'affichaient la charmante face de la princesse, tous sourires et donc parfaitement adorable.

- Pr-pr-princesse ! bégaya Shaolan, perdu.

- Ce… Ce n'est pas moi, je vous assure !

A nouveau, Fye rigola.

- J'ai bien l'impression que la Sakura d'ici jouit d'une certaine popularité. En tous cas, tu es très jolie dessus.

Et Kurogane soupira.

- C'est pour ça que ces bandes d'abrutis nous ont poursuivis tout à l'heure.

Soudain, un souvenir revint à l'esprit de Mokona, qui décida d'en faire part à toute l'équipe qui regardait encore les livres avec attention (sauf Kurogane qui était passé aux mangas).

- Yûko dit que ce sont des otakus ! clama la boule de poils.

- Hé… ?

- Qu'est ce que c'est, moko-chan ?

Il parut pensif.

- Aucune idée ! Mais ce sont des otakus !

L'assemblée n'en parut pas plus avancée, mais revint finalement au sujet principal, à savoir « où crécher ce soir ? », comme le disait si élégamment Kurogane (que voulez-vous, c'est la finesse des ninjas). L'heure n'était pas donc à l'achat de feuille de chou, peu importe la beauté de la couverture.

Il y avait assez de monde dans l'avenue, mais rien de particulièrement inquiétant, juste des passants ordinaires.

Enfin… qui paraissaient ordinaires, mais ils apprirent bien vite que les apparences étaient trompeuses et que le danger pouvait être partout.

Et le danger arriva tout d'un coup droit sur eux, en uniforme scolaire. Et en hurlant de façon très aigue en pointant des doigts de manière hystérique. Instinctivement, Shaolan se rapprocha de Sakura, sans savoir que leur proie était tout autre.

Un quart de seconde plus tard, c'était Fye et son Kuropyon qui étaient assaillis.

- Que-que-qu'est ce qu'elles foutent ?! s'exclama le brun en évitant un assaut d'une charmante brune.

- Oh, Kuro-chan, tu sais je ne sais pas tout… répondit Fye qui, plus poli, serrait sympathiquement la main d'un autre.

Sans qu'ils ne sachent pourquoi, à l'instant où le blond l'avait appelé, les cris avaient repris de plus belle, si cela était possible. Le ninja crut bien que ses tympans allaient exploser et regretta de ne pas pouvoir moralement s'attaquer à des adolescents.

- En tout cas, c'est assez courant ici, on dirait, déclara Shaolan qui avait été jusque là le seul épargné.

Kurogane commençait à s'énerver.

Surtout qu'il ne comprenait vraiment rien, et que la bande dont l'effectif augmentait de minute en minute s'exprimait peu clairement dans ses piaillements. Il ne leur faudra pas plus de douze minutes pour finir ensevelis ou sourds. Voire les deux.

Il fallait donc agir vite.

D'un seul coup il attrapa la grande asperge par la taille, le tanqua sur son épaule et mit la princesse sous son bras, laissant Shaolan se débrouiller à côté de lui sans avoir à se soucier pour son compte. Et il courut.

Et, comble de l'horreur, certaines couraient vite. Certes, pas assez pour le grand sportif qu'il était, mais il commençait à avoir sérieusement peur. Surtout qu'à partir du moment où il avait porté le mage, les jeunes filles avaient montré qu'elles avaient bien plus de capacités vocales que la moyenne, quitte à briser toutes les vitrines de verre s'il le fallait.

Une seule solution était possible. La fuite.

Et cette fois très, très vite.

* * *

Fye se jeta sur le lit en gloussant, amusé par la course-poursuite.

Shaolan et Kurogane, eux, étaient plutôt épuisés, appuyés contres les murs de leur chambre d'hôtel. Il se releva et, s'asseyant en tailleur sur les draps, déclara avec un grand sourire :

- C'était drôle, non ?

Pour toute réponse, il reçut un coussin en pleine figure. Inutile d'en préciser l'expéditeur.

- Je comprends pas pourquoi on a été mis dans le même sac…

- Aucune idée, dit le blond en haussant une épaule.

- De toutes façons, c'est pas le problème, reprit le ninja. Demain, on cherchera la plume, camouflés s'il le faut, et on repartira aussi secs.

Tous approuvèrent immédiatement, après quoi les pseudos devoirs paternels reprenant le dessus, il ordonna aux enfants d'aller se changer, se brosser les dents, et se préparer à aller se coucher, chose qui amusa Fye qui regardait la scène, allongé sur le ventre.

Le brun soupira et s'assit à côté de lui en ramenant un coussin derrière son dos, et alluma la télévision.

Le repos fut de courte durée.

Quelques minutes plus tard, en zappant au hasard sur le poste, les deux adultes tombèrent sur le film du soir… pour voir leurs répliques exactes sur le petit écran. Fye poussa un joli « oh ! », et Kurogane pointa un doigt alerte sur la machine.

Apparemment, il n'était pas les seuls à êtres connus ici.

Alors que le brun était toujours sous le choc, l'autre déclara :

- Voilà pourquoi il y avait une telle agitation, cette après-midi.

- Mais… pourquoi seulement des bandes de nanas agitées du bocal … ?

- Va savoir, chantonna-t-il. Mais quel beau jeu d'acteur…

La réponse arriva encore plus tard, lorsque les deux adolescents se brossaient les dents. Un rugissement retentit dans la chambre à coucher, et les deux se précipitèrent à côté. Cette fois, Kurogane avait presque les yeux qui sortaient de leurs orbites et pointait d'un air effaré les images où on pouvait le voir en train d'échanger un baiser passionné avec son compagnon.

- QU'EST CE QUE C'EST QUE CA ?!

- Hyuu, quelle ardeur !

- LA FERME TOI !!

A présent, Kurogane ne rêvait que d'une chose : quitter ce monde. _Vite. _Comment Diable des personnes pouvaient aimer voir ce genre de choses ? D'autant plus que le baiser s'éternisait (et il décida de coucher les enfants sans être parvenu à récupérer la télécommande).

Fye, rêveur, se disait qu'il avait moins de chance que Sakura, tout de même…

Ce n'était pas son meilleur profil.

* * *

Free talk :

:D ...

Je... j'aimais bien cette idée X3 Elle est totalement débile mais pourtant une telle chose n'est pas à exclure, c'est parfaitement possible.

Il y a un petit sous-entendu à Brockeback moutain, d'une certaine façon XD (j'aimerais citer un autre film, mais ce genre ne pullule pas non plus). Awww, Kuro et Fye stars de cinéma, à voir.

Oui, oui, c'est un peu une moquerie de moi-même, vu qu'en fait, je passe aux yeux de celui qui a corrigé ce texte pour une fangirl de yaoi (et il est vrai que si je les voyais en vrai j'aurais cette réaction, toutes cordes vocales sorties). Le tout parfaitement exagéré :D Je me suis bien marrée à l'écrire.

Je l'ai fait en une fois, d'ailleurs. Quelqu'un peut me dire comment ça s'appelle déjà ?

Sur ce !


	4. Chapter 4

Titre : Mode, pouvoirs magique et autres attrape-couillons.

Auteur : Waders.

Raiting : K+ ?

Disclaimer : Tous à Clamp.

Note : Je pense que ça peux compter comme "Jalousie", cette fois :D

* * *

Kurogane se demandait si, un jour, ils ne pourraient pas atterrir dans un monde où l'ont donnait les plumes de mémoire en self-service, et où ils n'auraient donc pas à faire des pieds et des mains pour travailler, pour se loger, ni à errer des jours durant dans des villes immenses ou encore…

- S'exhiber de la sorte.

C'était sorti tout seul.

Fye ouvrit des yeux ronds.

- Tu as dit quelque chose, Kuro-chan ?

Le ninja se dit qu'à ce niveau-là, autant aller jusqu'au bout.

- Je trouve ça totalement débile.

Le blond lâcha un pull à col roulé qu'il tenait plaqué contre lui en se regardant dans le miroir en face de lui, et se rapprocha de son compagnon de voyage.

- On n'a pas le choix, il faut qu'on travaille pour rester un peu ici, expliqua-t-il.

- J'appelle pas ça un travail.

Et c'est vrai qu'au premier abord, cela pouvait en effrayer plus d'un.

Une succession d'anorexiques qui défilaient devant un photographe des journées durant, c'était quelque chose d'absurde pour Kurogane.

Fye, lui, ça l'avait amusé. Et d'ailleurs, Sakura et lui avaient été engagés comme « mannequins en contrat temporaire ».

Pendant ce temps, Shaolan arpentait l'immense ville à la recherche d'indices. Kurogane ne l'accompagnait pas. Il refusait de laisser seuls les deux, étant donné qu'il ne faisait aucune confiance à des types qui prenaient des photos de la jeune fille en robe ou du mage en simple jean (Le fait que l'objet de la publicité soit simplement le pantalon n'enlevait en rien qu'il pouvait bien porter une chemise avec). Manque de confiance total.

- Avoue, tu es jaloux !

Il se retourna vers le brun qui s'approchait de lui d'un air mutin.

- Qu'est-ce que tu baves ?

- T'es jaloux qu'on t'ai pas choisi, c'est ça, hein ? poursuivit Fye dans un sourire.

- Plutôt crever que faire ce genre de chose.

- Kuro-pyu est jalouuuuux !

- La ferme.

Il lui envoya une veste en pleine poire, et son regard fut attiré par un autre habit sur la table à côté de lui.

- En plus je me demande comment on peut porter un truc pareil, dit Kurogane en brandissant un pantalon qui paraissait extrêmement petit au premier coup d'œil.

Fye fit un tour sur lui-même.

- Comme ça !

L'autre soupira.

- Comment tu peux… tout rentrer dans _ça _?

Le blond s'approcha à nouveau de lui et tapota le nez de l'index, ce qui pour effet de le renfrogner un peu plus.

- Je suis magicien, souffla-t-il doucement, puis plus haut : Et toi tu es jaloux !

- Ferme-là ou je te l'enlève, ton truc.

Si les yeux bleus étaient grand ouverts tout à l'heure, il n'y avait pas de mot pour maintenant. Kurogane ne comprit qu'après coup ce qu'il venait de dire et tenta de se reprendre, en vain, puisque son ami courrait à présent partout en déclarant que Kuro-chan était un pervers et qu'il était jaloux de surcroît.

Le ninja soupira et alla noyer sa honte au distributeur du coin.


	5. Chapter 5

Titre : Educations, hologrammes, et autres (dés)illusions.

Auteur : Waders.

Raiting : … Euh ? K+ ?

Disclaimer : Tous à Clamp.

Note : Pardon du retard…

* * *

- Pyuu !

Fye s'interrompit momentanément dans la préparation de repas. Mokona venait de transférer l'image de Yuuko contre le mur.

Il posa la cuillère et s'essuya les mains contre un torchon avant de la saluer, chose à quoi elle répondit, avant de dire :

- Ah, par contre, Kuro-chan et les autres ne sont pas là, dois-je les appeler ?

- Non, ce n'est pas la peine. Il faudra juste penser à transmettre le message.

- Bien sûr !

La sorcière voulut recommencer à parler, mais au même instant, des voix s'élevèrent dans la pièce d'à côté. C'était Shaolan et Kurogane, qui n'avaient pas l'air vraiment en bon terme.

- Mais je n'avais pas le choix ! s'exclamait le jeune homme.

- Ecoute gamin, utilise ta tronche pour une fois !

On entendit une plainte qui laissait deviner que, pour illustrer l'ordre du geste, le ninja l'avait sans douté cogné sur le crâne. Toutes les personnes présentes, hollogramement ou non, dans la cuisine arborèrent un air perplexe, mis à part Mokona qui regardait ce qui chauffait dans le four.

- Que se passe-t-il ? Il est rare de voir ces deux-là se disputer.

- Oui, je crois même que c'est la première fois, répondit Fye.

Un peu plus tôt dans la journée, toute la petite bande avait fait le tour de la ville. Mais au détour d'une rue, un groupe d'adolescents avaient commencé à aborder Sakura, tout en restant cependant dans les limites. Ce ne fut sans doute pas comme ça que Shaolan l'interpréta, vu qu'il leur asséna chacun une correction (peu) méritée.

Kuro-papa revenant à la charge, il trouva bien venu de lui faire la morale.

Non pas que le gamin soit l'exemple type de l'ado retiré et en colère contre le monde entier, mais son obsession pour la princesse allait finir par devenir envahissante.

- Tu vas pas massacrer tous ceux qui l'approchent ! dit Kurogane. Personne fait ça ! Même moi je fais pas ça ! (et cela voulait sans doutes dire beaucoup)

- Ils n'étaient pas non plus innocents, quand même !

Et sur ce il rajouta qu'il ne regrettait rien et que ce n'était pas lui qui était en tort, d'abord.

Voyant que la méthode orthodoxe d'éducation ne marchait pas sur les têtes brûlées comme la sienne, Kurogane finit par abandonner dans un cri de rage étouffé.

On le vit passer par la porte de la cuisine pour aller on-ne-sait-où, lâchant au passage un :

- C'est pour ça que j'aurai jamais de gosses !

Et deux portes claquèrent successivement.

Le regard de Yuuko glissa sur Fye et son tablier qui regardait les bribes de scène avec des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes.

- Effectivement.

* * *

(_Hayatouh lève les bras au ciel dans un mouvement de bonheur_.)

(C'était le message de ma bêta. On peut l'applaudir d'ailleurs. Merci)

* * *

Free talk :

Juste un post de courtoisie avant de poster ma fiction quand j'aurais repris le chapitre 1. Il ne fallait pas laisser ce genre de choses à l'abandon, surtout quand on voit mon obsession grandissante pour TRC (et la JE a sans doute été fatale pour moi (d'ailleurs Fye a une pose très très gay sur mon poster)).

Oh, et pardon pour les résumés d'annonce XD Mais ça me fait toujours rire de les écrire.

Et donnez moi des thèmeuh, s'il vous plait X3 Je dois être un des seuls auteurs de drabbles et ficclets à qui on demande rien ... Et qui s'en plaindrait presque, en plus !

Merci à tous pour vos commentaires et autres :3

A la revoyure !


	6. Chapter 6

**prompt **lancé par shirenai "Ils venaient de deux mondes différents. Au sens propre du terme"  
**Rating **: PG-13 (??)  
**Titre **: Communication, Célésien, et autre thérapie de couple.

**Disclaimer :** Tout est à CLAMP.  
**Note **: Alors, pour comprendre Fye, c'est à l'envers. Bonne chance pour ceux/celles qui oseraient lire.

* * *

Ce jour-là, les gosses étaient allés faire des recherches de la plume et faire quelque courses avec la boule de poils, ce qui aurait du leur prendre quelque chose comme trois ou quatre heures, et comme ils avaient des parents plutôt laxistes, il pouvaient bien faire ce qu'ils veulent. Simplement s'il ne revenaient pas avant cinq heures de recherches, ils pourraient éventuellement commencer à s'inquiéter.  
Vers trois heures de l'après-midi, donc, Kurogané passa devant la porte de la chambre du magicien et y toqua distraitement. Presque aussitôt celle-ci s'ouvrit, et il se retrouva tiré de force par le col à l'intérieur, avec le mage collé à ses lèvres.  
Depuis qu'il couchait avec Fye, les soirées dans les diverses dimensions étaient un peu plus animées, c'est sûr. Mais il avait ses propres habitudes au lit, et le choc des cultures était assez souvent surprenant, mais l'activité en elle-même était assez universelle.  
Mais ce n'était pas simplement des cultures. Car l'ennui, c'était bien qu'ils venaient de deux mondes différents. Au sens propre du terme. Et ce n'était pas, ô vraiment pas, une différence de quelques milliers de kilomètres.  
Et c'est pour ça que des incidents dans ce genre finissait par arriver.  
Kurogané, après s'être débattu avec cette espèce de pantalon moulant du blond remonta vers le haut du lit et s'allongea contre l'autre. Il se pencha contre son cou et souffla pour éloigner quelques mèches blondes.  
Fye gloussa en accrochant ses mains sur le dos de son polo. Ce gars ne pouvait même pas rester sérieux dans ce genre de situations. Mais il n'y fit pas attention et continua de toucher là où il le voulait, si bien que le mage finit par minauder :

- Kuro-sama ne vient jamais dans ma chambre pour jouer aux cartes.

Chose à quoi le ninja répondit :

- Le jour où tu resteras sérieux au pieu j'y penserai.

Fye rit à nouveau au contact d'un baiser dans un endroit stratégique, et Kurogané se redressa sur ses coudes pour le toiser, exaspéré. Il contenta de sourire. Mais lorsqu'il voulut dire quelque chose pour sa défense, la seule chose qui en sortit fut la suivante.

- Siam Kuro-sama tias euq ej sius xuelliuotahc.

Le brun ouvrit des yeux ronds.

- Hein ?  
- Oh. Kuro-pi, ut n'sa sap sirpmoc ec euq ej sneiv ed erid ?

Il ne comprenait pas un mot de ce charabia que le blond débitait, et il se releva en s'asseyant sur le lit, avant que celui-ci n'en fasse de même.  
La réponse vint d'elle-même.

- Mokona !

Ce qui signifiait que la boule de poils et les deux gosses s'étaient sans doutes un peu trop éloignés. Mais pour l'instant, aucun des deux n'était vraiment capable de vraiment s'inquiéter, un peu frustrés d'avoir été coupés par un problème de communication. Kurogané se pencha vers l'autre et murmura quelque chose en lui mordant l'oreille. Il savait que Fye avait plus de chances de le comprendre que lui, compte tenu du temps qu'ils avaient passé à Shura à parler l'équivalent du japonais.

- Qu'importe, cet accent et plutôt pas mal. Dis quelque chose.  
- Kuro-sama ?  
- Quelque chose. Parle. Ordonna-t-il en faisant quelques mimiques pour lui faire comprendre.

Le magicien bouda.

- Kuro-pu, ej en sdnerpmoc neir ud tuot.  
- Là, fit-il avec un sourire peu commun.  
- Ut xuev erid... rerlap ? Demanda Fye. D'drocca, ej saiv reunitonc.  
- Je ne comprends pas un mot de ce que tu baves, avoua Kurogané. Mais j'aime plutôt ça.  
- Erid euq Kuro-sama en tuev sap euq ej erlap tnarud l'ruoma.

Mais après quelques minutes assez chaudes où il avait fini par enlever le pull du ninja, Fye le fit passer sous lui avec un grand sourire, et il joua un instant avec les quelques mèches brunes qui tombait sur son front en déclarant d'un air distrait.

- Siiiid, Kuro-kuro. Euqsiup ut xuev relrap, j'ia euqleuq esohc à te erid.  
- … Mage ? Questionna Kurogané voyant qu'il s'était arrêté dans son activité.  
- Te is no tiasrevni son snoitisop ruop enu siof ?  
- Mage. Tu as l'air de poser une question. Alors avant que tu ne prévois quoi que ce soit : je ne comprends _pas_, répondit-il en faisant des gestes de la main.

Allongé sur son torse, Fye eu un sourire qui sous-entendait une foule d'idées.

- Srola ?

Le ninja ne comprit pas et ne répondit donc rien.

- Nob ! Iuq en tid neir tnesnoc !

Et le magicien pria pour que Mokona ne revienne pas dans le périmètre nécessaire à la compréhension pendant qu'il apprenait le Célésien à son ramoneur.

* * *

Free talk :

... Battifolages, le retour !

J'ai fait un sous-entendu (suuuper léger et pas forcément concluant pour la suite) d'un Fye en seme, je mérite de mourir en enfer, uhuhu.


End file.
